Luffy: The Crimson Demon
by Emperor of Black and Red Flame
Summary: What if Luffy ate a fruit that held a darkness that can change your whole perspective on life? Throughout childhood, misery and despair followed him wherever he went. Now 19 years old, the journey to find One Piece, and change the world as we know it, will begin... The age of pirates will forever be changed as a CRIMSON DEMON has been unleashed..
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

Many years ago, before humans walked the earth, a creature called the sea devil created legendary fruits called the devil fruits. These fruits are capable of giving any being that eats them a certain ability, whether it would be Logia, Paramecia, or Zoan. However, the downside to this power-up is losing the ability to swim and instead become a hammer in water. Oh yeah, and the fruits taste rancid.

But, one of these fruits held a power that could end the entire world as we know it, the Konton-Konton fruit. This specific fruit feeds off of negative feelings and emotions. For example, when the fruit's user tends to get angry or comes across someone they hate, the fruit then would release it's forbidden power and, half of the time, the user would then go on a blind rampage and murder anything they see. Until one day, the sea devil sealed off it's power and banish it into the deepest depths of the ocean, never to be heard from again. Until, about 25 years later, an evil entity, the black sea devil, re-released the fruit into the world, signaling danger for the dwellers on land.

"Now then…", the black sea devil said, watching, "Let the blood games BEGIN!".

...Things were about to get interesting from here….

 **A/N:** **My first Fanfiction...yay. Luffy will be more op, dark, and some chapters will have extreme gore and some… very, long, kinky lemons… yeeeaaah. Well, please review and don't hate too much, again this is my FIRST fanfiction. Until, chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Awakens Chaos**

"Stupid gramps…," a young, 6-year-old boy mumbled to himself. This boy had messy raven hair, wore a red T-shirt with sweatpants and sandals. His name was Monkey D. Luffy, son of the worst criminal in the world Monkey D. Dragon and grandson of the vice admiral Monkey D. Garp. You may be asking as to why he is wandering in the vast wilderness alone… well, long story short, it was a part of his so called "training" for luffy to become a marine, to which luffy always objected of becoming.

You see, during luffy's time in Foosha Village (the place he grew up in), he had got to know a pirate with recognizable red hair and wears a black cloak over his plain white shirt. This was 'Red-Haired' Shanks, one of the four emperors, or Yonko, and subordinate of the original Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. Throughout the years, luffy was slowly amazed as to the life of a pirate: exploring the open seas and following your dreams to the end. He was luffy's role model and soon enough, he wanted to surpass him. Of course, Garp didn't take this lightly and sent him into the forest. So far, luffy was able to survive about 3 days by himself. (Reason: Plot armour).

After hours of mindlessly wandering, luffy stumbled into a cave that he could hide out in for a while. However, he wasn't alone in there…

' _Eat me luffy_ …'

' _Come to me_ …'

…

…

Luffy then found an odd-looking fruit, covered in purple and black vines and teeth poking out from the inside of it. He didn't like the sinister feeling he felt from it but he was extremely hungry. 'Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.', luffy thought, thinking it would be fine if he had a little bite. Oh, how wrong he was.

 **CRUNCH** , … **SWALLOW.**

…

Just one bite was all it took for luffy. Two seconds after swallowing, he let out a deafening roar that could be heard for miles and miles away. That also caused some animals to find where luffy was and tried to eat him alive.

Keyword: Tried.

20 minutes later, luffy regained consciousness and looked around, he was absolutely horrified. Every tree and plant around him had withered away and the ground and his clothes were covered in the blood of thousands of different animals and he held a bird's decapitated head split in two in his hands. 'D-d-d-did i d-d-do thi-s?!', luffy screamed to himself. He kept looking and he also spotted parts of different animals internal organs all over the place. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran from the scene, screaming in fear and guilt. He ran into another empty cave and after a shivering episode, he passed out and slept. Luffy, after witnessing gore like that for the first time in his life, had lost his innocent side and started to learn of the darkness that existed in the world.

… But this was only the beginning of his misery. This mysterious devil fruit had so much more in store for him…

 **A/N: Well, there is chapter 1. Took some editing and research to do, but it's done. Also, from the prologue, i forgot to say that konton meant chaos in japanese. More on his abilities will be shown in chapter 2. See you all then.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Prelude to Destruction**

5 years have passed since the fruit incident, and everything was beginning to change for most of the dwellers, mostly those who are acquainted to Luffy. The most apparent change that occurred was that Luffy had lost his happy, innocent aura. Now, that aura is darker , and in some instances, murderous. Not one laugh escaped the young boy, not even a small giggle. Luffy's sister-figure, Makino, was one of the most worried out of all of them. She has known Luffy ever since he was a little boy and he was always so cheerful and innocent. So, seeing this side of Luffy was something not normal for her. Everyday, she would try to talk to him and see what's up with him, but everytime he pushed her away. But, she wouldn't give in.

On the other hand, Luffy's adopted brother, Ace, was a different story. Because of his hot temper, he was quick to get angry at Luffy when he would ignore him. The result: they got into a lot of fights, no matter how many times people stop them. Dadan, the mountain bandit that took them in, tried to keep them calm but tries were futile due to Ace's hot temper. It only got worse when Luffy and Ace found out that the third brother, Sabo, was shot down by a celestial dragon a few hours after Sabo escaped his parents' clutches. Luffy became even more distant and dark, destroying areas around him to ease his anger and hate for the nobles. He only came back 2 times a month because he was bored of living in the woods alone. However, one day can change it all…

Luffy was visiting foosha village one day. He was wearing a blood-covered hoodie with the hood over his face, with long black socks and gray shoes. He was wandering around because he had nothing to do and nothing to look forward to. That was until… this happened…

( **WARNING: MATURE CONTENT APPROACHING!** )

"KYAAAAAAAA! S-STOP IT!," a woman screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hush, hush, hush… it'll be over soon. Heh heh heh…," a man said evilly.

Luffy recognized that woman's voice. It was Makino. Something within Luffy made him dash inside the bar, where the voice came from, and see what's up. When he stepped inside, however, he saw the most infuriating sights this far in his life. Makino, chained by her hands and feet to a wall, covered in thick, white cum. She was panting like crazy and there were cuts and bruises all over her body. Three bandits were standing over her, their pants and undercloth were all over the floor, and their members were hard and erect. Luffy's mind caught on to what was going on… she was being raped. And oh boy, that was a bad move on their part.

Luffy let out a deafening roar that could be heard for miles around. Before the bandits knew who it was, Luffy rushed at them and swiftly decapitated all of them, spilling their blood all over his face. He then ripped out one of their hearts and squashed the rest under his foot. He then ate the one in his hand, smiling insanely, and destroying the chains binding makino and laid her down on a table near them and wrapped her in a blanket. After he did, his adrenaline died down and he calmed down and makino fell asleep to rest. Little did they know that a off-duty marine was watching the entire escapade.

"Hello, base? … yeah. I think they've uncovered _that_ fruit.. A BUSTER CALL?! … so be it," the marine said after hanging up. They were in for a surprise…

 **A/N:** **There we go. For some reason i was listening to Just Dance by Lady Gaga by the end. Weird. Anyway, hell will break loose next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Buster Call**

5 days has passed since the rape incident at the bar. Soon after it occured, the Red-Haired pirates were informed of the incident by Luffy ( he left out the murder part. They were going through too much already). It took her 3 days to recover and when she did, the pirates held a massive feast for Luffy as a thank you. Of course, with Luffy's massive appetite, he accepted the gift and ate almost every piece of meat. They partied non-stop throughout that night, not knowing what would happen the next day.

 **xxxNext Dayxxx**

Luffy was back in the the hideout for the ASL pirates (not sure if that's what it's officially called), sleeping his ass off. "Things have been pretty calm so far… so why do i get the weird feeling that something is going to happen … is this an ability of mine or something?," Luffy asked himself.

 **Meanwhile, in Marineford**

In a certain office, at the center of the building in the middle of two doors of justice, sat the fleet admiral sengoku (not gonna describe him, pretty sure y'all can research him on your own time). He was currently looking onto his desk, where he had a document sent to him by an off-duty marine in Foosha village about a boy who held the long forgotten and extremely dangerous Konton-Konton Fruit in that village. He pondered on the thought on unleashing a buster call on the island. But he knew there were so many innocent lives living on that island, but this was a dangerous issue that he shouldn't take lightly at all. After about 2 hours of intense thought, he finally came to a decision. He took a den den mushi from his admiral coat and said:

"Is this Captain Smoker? ...Yes? … Good. i need you to enact a buster call in Foosha Village for me… immediately… thank you". He then hangs up, waiting for the incoming, hard-to-stomach results.

 **2 hours later: Foosha Village**

" **DON'T LEAVE THIS HUT…"**

Luffy jerked awake from the voice that shouted in his head. He clutched his head in confusion. "Who the hell is that yelling in my damn ear?!", Luffy asked, annoyed. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by the sound of ships hitting the shore of the island and Luffy was able to feel those tremors. He was confused why there were thousands of ships docked at the island, as it feels. He quickly puts on a red hoodie, pulls over the hood, and heads out to the village.

He is then confronted by something that he would never experience before. Hundred thousands upon thousands of marine ships facing the island, with the cannons of each individual ship ominously facing the island directly. Before Luffy could take another step, the ramps of each ship went down and a speaker boomeda voice and all it said was:

"Initiate: Buster call. You all know the drill: Don't leave anyone alive and burn everything down. Especially, don't let Monkey D. Luffy leave alive."

As marine started to leave the ships into the island, Luffy took notice of a man in the middle of the army, who he assumed was the leader. This man is a muscular, white-haired man, with a distinct trait of always being seen smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists, and hem. The jacket bears the kanji for "justice" (正義 _Seigi_ **?** ) written on the back of it. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket. He carries a Seastone-tipped jitte as his weapon. He also wears brown leather gloves, blue jeans with a brown belt, and large military-issue brown leather boots. Luffy glared at the man.

"I think I found my first target for this mess", Luffy declares to himself as an explosion occurred behind him as the two men glared at each other, one in annoyance and the other in hatred.

 **A/N: Finally got this done. Also, i have something to tell y'all. I have been deciding if i want to start a Fairy Tail Fanfiction. More info will be revealed later if I get support. All I can say now is that it will be heavily influenced by Dragon Ball z with transformations, and it will consider with a Natsu x Lisanna pairing. If you guys want to see it, let me know in the reviews.**

 **Next chapter: Luffy vs. Smoker**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter **4: Misery and Resolve**

The entire island was stirred into chaos: explosions and screaming and pushing and fighting could be heard resonating across the whole island. However, there were two individuals, Luffy and the white-haired marine captain (who Luffy heard some soldiers refer to him as Smoker), that were completely oblivious to their surroundings. They were locked in an icy stare-down, the surrounding sounds and actions acting like a small ring in their ears. None have decided to make a move. Then, Luffy put his fists up and bends his knees, preparing to pounce and Smoker follows suit. Fifty seconds of waiting passed, until Luffy made the first move and ran towards Smoker.

Once he reached a close enough distance, he pulled his fist back and went for a right hook. However, Smoker didn't need to move as his fist went straight through him. Luffy was taken back by this and Smoker took this opportunity to backhand Luffy straight through a few trees. Luffy struggled to pull himself back up from that due to this being the first serious fight he has been in in his life. But once he pulled himself up, he ran back up to Smoker, this time going for a roundhouse kick to his head. Smoker easily blocked the kick and went to slam him to the ground. But at that moment, an impulse went through Luffy's veins, enabling him to dodge the attack, twist his body around, and kicked him in the opposite side of his face.

"W-what the hell?!", Smoker exclaimed. He knew Luffy couldn't react that fast and one of two things were happening.

One: He was holding back throughout this fight so far.

Two: He was learning more on how to fight through this experience.

Luffy tried to follow up, but Smoker dodged, grabbed his unguarded leg, and threw him back into the island. _'They weren't kidding when they said this kid was dangerous…. I can't take it easy around him,'_ Smoker thought with caution. He walked off his ship and headed in the direction where Luffy landed.

 **"LET IT GO…."**

Luffy shook his head, ignoring the nagging voice in his head. He already experienced letting go with those three rapists some time back (chapter 2) and he didn't want to risk losing complete control and possibly hurting anyone he cared about. So instead, he got back on his feet and started a mad dash towards Smoker. Smoker, this time, was staying cautious as to not make any mistake against him. When Luffy got close enough, he tried to punch Smoker but it passed through him again. Smoker then transformed his hands into giant puffs of smoke formed as fists and he threw them both at Luffy. He then threw both of his arms into a 'X' shape and blocked the fists. Even though he managed to block them, he did take some damage and was pushed back a few meters. _'Shit…. This guy is tough. I'm trying everything i know i can do but i'm not doing jack. What should i do?'_ , Luffy asked himself.

 **"YOU CAN LET ME HAVE SOME FUN…"**

' _NO! Not again. Just not again'_ , Luffy retalitated.

 **"FINE….. IF YOU NEED HELP, I'M HERE WAITING."**

' _Yeah. thanks'._

Luffy turned his attention back to the captain in front of him, who was staring down at him and waiting for his next move. Luffy bent his knees once more, getting ready to attack. However, before he could try again, he heard a familiar voice screaming for help. It was Makino. Luffy whipped his head around and he saw a bunch of soldiers holding the innocent civilians and Makino at gunpoint to the head. "Don't move a muscle! If you do, we'll shoot them all!", one demanded. Luffy was stuck as his mind hit a mental fork in the road. One part of him wanted to drive out the captain and, in turn, the others. However, another part of him wanted to save them. He didn't want them to get hurt because of his foolish actions. After much mental fighting, he finally stopped and unbent his knees. The soldiers lowered the guns away from their heads and then pointed them at Luffy. "Now stay right there…", one stated. "L-LUFFY!", Makino cried as the shot was fired…

…

…

…

"If i had to choose… I'D CHO **OSE BOTH!"** , Luffy/ **The Voice** roared.

In a blink of an eye, Luffy vanished from sight. Everyone was caught off guard from this, especially the marines. But when they found out where Luffy was, which was behind them, he looked different. His raven black hair now had strands of red along the ends and he had a red glow to his eyes. When he stared down those who were attempting to shoot him, they knew they were fucked. "Yare Yare Daze…", Luffy started, "Did you guys really wanted to try that? Did you really?" He vanished again but appearing next to Smoker with all of the soldiers weapons in his hand, crushed into bits and pieces. "He's so fast. Just want happened to him?" Makino questioned. "Y-YOU! W-WHAT ARE YOU?!", The soldiers exclaimed. "Me?... I'm a demon of chaos", Luffy darkly declared. Every one of them was scared shitless from his declaration. They knew he could easily kill them if he ever wanted to and Smoker, who was just standing there in complete silence and shock from the spectacle, finally wrapped his head around the events happening and decided to deal with this. He snapped his fingers and the cannons from the docked ships started firing and more violence started to occur throughout the island. Luffy could hear it all, intensified screaming, more explosions, cold steel slicing against flesh, he could hear it all. It was horrifying. He could hear the screaming and pleas for help, ringing in his ear and repeated like a bass boosted broken record in his brain. "S-stop… Stop … STOP IT, PLEASE!", Luffy pleaded. But the marines ignored his pleas.

 **"GO. GRAB SOMEONE AND RUN."**

' _But I ..'_

 **"IF YOU DON'T EVERYONE WILL DIE. AT LEAST SURVIVE AND WORRY ABOUT THESE GUYS LATER. DO IT FOR SABO!"**

' _Sabo…'_

In a split second, Luffy grabbed makino and ran as fast he could. Smoker and thousands of officers ran after him to catch them. Throughout the chase, Luffy protected Makino from incoming arrows and other thrown objects taking the blunt force of each object. It hurt but he took them like a champ, no tears no crying. Soon, he found an abandoned small boat anchored at a beach. He untied the rope, set Makino on it, and paddled away from the chasing marines as fast as his arms can take him. But as he was speeding away, he continued to hear the torturing screams that would be forever engraved into his mind.

Makino also heard the torturing sounds and she silently sobbed behind Luffy as he stared out at sea, with a look of determination and revenge.

"Don't think you got rid of me… Making me your enemy was your worst mistake … The future Pirate King won't tolerate this insubordination", Luffy declared, clenching his fist in silent hatred. They just made the wrong enemy. He's one who will take down anyone who will stand in his way…

…

…

"Well, well. These events should be entertaining from now on", The black sea devil observed from an unknown location.

 **A/N:** **FINALLY DONE! WHOO! I had so little idea of how this chapter was suppose to go. Thank you for being patient. Chapter 5 would be released … well, my estimated date is around middle of next month, if i get lazy. Well, remember the review and tell me your ideas for chapter 5.**

 **Next chapter:** **The Demon Children Meet**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Demon Children**

This was a mess. The entire situation was a mess. They lost their home, they lost all of their friends and family, and now they are just drifting along the empty oceans, searching for land that seemed to be nonexistent the longer they went. _'This is my fault. I let all of those people get killed, I let my home be burned to waste… this is all my-'_ Luffy's depressing thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a giant tsunami in the ocean in front of them. Makino screamed in terror, thinking she and Luffy won't make it. Luffy, however, developed a scowl on his face as he stood in front of the natural disaster and pulled back his fist. "I won't let you … HURT MY FAMILY ANYMORE", Luffy screamed as he punched the tsunami!

To Makino's surprise, Luffy's fist was actually pushing back the tsunami! Luffy gritted his teeth and tried to push it back far enough for the boat to swerve away from it's direction. However, Luffy's physical and willpower wasn't enough to push it, and the entirety of the boat was washed away and demolished in the the tsunami's path, sending Luffy and Makino plummeting into the dark ocean below. Luffy tried to move. He tried to swim to Makino and pull the both of them to the surface and to safety. But alas, his body wouldn't respond and he continued to sink deeper and deeper into the depths of the ocean. _'D-damnit….'_ Darkness slowly overtook his vision…

…

…

…

 _He woke up in a room filled with blackness. He couldn't feel anything, he couldn't see anything, and he couldn't hear much. Keyword: Much. His ears were soon able to pick up on some silent sobbing in the far distance. Slowly getting his bearings together, luffy stood up and followed the sound of the sobbing for a few minutes until he could make out a small raven-haired girl, wearing an orange ragged cloak and ripped sandals. Luffy knelt down at the girl and asked:_ "Hey, you ok? Where are your parents?" _The little girl looked at him for a while before dashing towards him, hugging him for dear life. Luffy was taken by surprise from this sudden motion, but eventually hugged her back, letting her cry on his shoulder. This went on for about four minutes until the girl spoke._ "They took it all...everyone is gone… Mama … Saul … Everyone…" _Luffy was confused as he didn't know who this "Saul" person was. But that confusion was soon replaced by shock as a marine captain with a molten fist impaled the girl and melted her entire small, frail body, leaving her cloak to slowly burn away._ "YOU BASTARD! WHY WOULD YOU-", _Luffy started before he recognized the cap on his head and his jacket. '_ This guy is a marine-', _Luffy thought before he too was impaled by the marine. As luffy fell to the black abyss, he heard the marine speak these lines:_

"Demons of the World Government…"

"Perish by the hand of Justice…"

"AND FALL INTO HELL!"

 _As the marine started to maniacally laugh, Luffy heard more screaming, more crying, more flesh being cut open and blood being spilled. Every single bad memory from that fateful day came rushing back and ringing in his head like a nonstop bell. Overtime, the ringing got louder and louder and louder, causing Luffy to dig his nails into my head, drawing blood that dripped slowly down the sides of his cheeks. '_ Make it stop. Make it stop. MAKE IT STOP!'

…

"STOP!"

Luffy awoke again, this time in a cold sweat, on a beach he didn't recognize, and breathing like he just ran three marathons. "Thank goodness. It was just a nightmare. God, what the hell was that?", Luffy asked noone in particular. He laid there for another minute until he decided to find Makino since she wasn't with him. Well, he tried to. When Luffy moved just a inch of his body, every muscle in his body was burning in unmeasurable pain, causing him to stumble back down. This process repeated three times until Luffy used all of his willpower to ignore the searing pain and shakily pull himself up. He then slowly trek his way inland, where he came across a small busy village, filled with people coming and going, buying and selling, etcetera etcetera. Luffy looked around the area, trying to find either 1. Makino wandering around (looking for him, most likely) or 2. A place to rest from the burning muscles in his body. After some pep talk, he stood up straight, mostly, and made his way into the village. Sure, his slight limping had attracted some unwanted attention, but he ignored the comments others made and, for some reason, he ended up in front of a bar. 'Why the hell…?', Luffy thought before he dodged a man flying from the bar doors. 'Ok, it's official. They're drunk fighting… just my luck…', Luffy thought before a lady greeted him at the door.

This woman was light-brown in skin, had long raven-colored hair, had pretty long eyelashes, and a soft smile on her face. But what got Luffy's attention was her outfit. She was wearing an oddly familiar orange cloak and ripped sandals. Then, Luffy realized who she was. 'SHE WAS THE GIRL FROM MY DREAM!', Luffy's mind screamed at him. "I wouldn't go in there if i were you. They are … not so friendly at the moment", The woman said. Luffy didn't respond. He was still frozen in shock.

 **'YOU NEED TO PROTECT HER.'**

The Voice in his head understood what Luffy was thinking about. After what happened to her in that dream, he needed to do something to make sure it didn't happen in reality. It seemed to famil- ... Suddenly, Luffy's eyes widened even more as he remembered what she said in that dream.

' _They took it all...everyone is gone… Mama … Saul … Everyone…'_

It all made sense now. She lost everything she loved because of the marines. Just like him. 'She suffered the same thing as me… i thought i was the only one…. damn..' , Luffy thought, sadly. "Hey, you ok?", The woman asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Oh. yeah, i'm okay. Hey, can i talk to you, privately?", Luffy asked. "Umm.. sure.", she said, cautious. Luffy then lead her to an empty house they conveniently found and entered inside. Once inside, Luffy decided to let the suspicions run loose.

"Who are you?", Luffy started.

"... Why do you want to know?", The woman questioned.

"Something came up to me…", Luffy vaguely stated.

"Ok… then just call me Robin", She said.

"Robin. As in,... Nico Robin?", Luffy asked, getting curious.

Robin was shocked. No one she encountered before this point had known anything about her. She was perfectly hidden. She thought she could finally live in peace and hide from the people who made her life a living hell. She, as an act of emotion, pinned Luffy to the wall and held a seastone blade at his throat. "The fuck?!", Luffy exclaimed. "I'm only going to ask you once and once only," Robin coldly stated, "How. Do you know. My name?"

"I had this sort of impulse that it would be you since the name was familiar to me. That's all!", Luffy lied, defensively.

"LIAR! All info about that girl was burned away years ago! And no one who witnessed those events happening could leave alive! WHO ARE YOU?!", Robin asked him.

' **I'M GETTING IRRITATED WITH ALL OF THESE THREATS AND QUESTIONS…'**

"I know, i know. I'll take care of it", Luffy said out loud. To be truthful, Luffy was slowly losing his own patience as well. He needed answers to what the hell that dream of his was.

"Ok, Robin. Please just answer me thi-", Luffy didn't get to finish before pairs of hands clamped over his throat and mouth. "I'm not listening to another word you have to say. If i let you live any longer … you'll rat me out to the World Government", Robin said as she began to suffocate him. He tried to break free of them by wrestling and tossing around, but it worked to no avail. He was quickly losing oxygen, his vision was getting blurrier and blurrier. He needed to do something.

"G-G-Get off…. G-Get of **f… GET OFF!"** , Luffy roared before forcefully breaking out of the hands and shoving her to the wall. Robin was taken off guard by this and the look in Luffy's eyes. In place of his calm black eyes, a pair of crazed, black and red eyes that pierced into one's soul, stared right back at her. Once again in her life, she was instilled with great fear.

" **ALL I WANT TO ASK IS ONE SIMPLE QUESTION. NOW I'M IN NO MOOD FOR SHIT ANYMORE SO PLEASE JUST LISTEN UP."** , The Voice spoke from Luffy's mouth. Robin recognized this pressure. She felt it a little a few days back while she was starting her new life here in this village.

"This kind of pressure. You wouldn't happen to have the … Konton-Konton fruit, would you?", Robin cautiously questioned, knowing full well on what that fruit can do to it's victims.

" **YOU … YOU KNOW WHO I AM?"** , The Voice spoke, shocked.

Robin nods before she explains: "I've done some research on forgotten devil fruits after hearing stories from the owner of a few bars around the island. It took a while, but I found your fruit in a few leftover pages. And i must say, it scared me a little."

" **WOW. YOU'RE ONE SMART COOKIE, AREN'T YOU?"** , The Voice said.

"You shouldn't underestimate me, you know. I come from a long line of archeologists, so i know what i'm doing.", Robin said, quite confidently.

" **HUH. OH! I FORGOT TO INTRODUCE MYSELF** … My name's Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to formally meet you.", Luffy said as he calmed down and the pressure decreased.

"I knew it! You were the survivor from that … Buster call…", Robin trailed off. One thing that they both had in common was how they didn't like to remind themselves or be reminded of the horrific events that occured in their lifetimes.

"Yeah … Guess that's something we have in common … oh robin?", Luffy asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever wondered if you got near a croc, would it take your head first or your organs first?', Luffy asked, letting his dark fantasies run wild.

"Hmmm… i thought it would take the legs then work it's way up…", Robin answered.

"True. true. Or would it start with the arms…", Luffy thought out loud.

For the next hour, they debated on the cruel deaths people would go through at the hands of an animal. But overtime, an hour turned into two, and dark fantasies turned to normal conversation. 'I guess being here won't be so bad.',Luffy thought as he continued to chat with her.

 **A/N: And here's chapter 5. Whooo … took me a while to figure this out. Sorry if this seemed a little rushed, i just was lost about half way into writing this. Also, i made a poll on my profile. Please check it out and vote. And always remember to message me, review, please don't flame, and have a great day. Peace.**

 **Next Chapter: Luffy and Robin Encounter a Celestial Dragon**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Celestials and Demons**

Five months have passed since the proclaimed "demon children" met. And since then, their relationship has all but blossomed. One knew more about the other: what makes them happy, what makes them tick, their likes, dislikes, the list goes on. Not only that but they were able to experience how each other's devil fruits functioned (Luffy, of course, thought it was so cool). Apart from that, their meetings have been _almost_ casual. Throughout this time, with Robin's help (she offered and he accepted), Luffy was trying to get a lead on where Makino was since he was never able to find her for those whole five months. He was worried for her and desperately wanted to find her and make sure she was safe. However, one day, his question was answered, and his world was in for a rude awakening.

One day, Luffy and Robin were just chatting and strolling down the town like any normal day. However, they noticed that something was off about the place…. They were all on edge. "What's with them? It isn't like them to be this afraid. It's rare.", Luffy stated as he stared at the ones visibly shaking and standing in two lines, as if letting someone pass. Suddenly, they both felt an enormous presence behind them, causing to made a 180 degree turn and saw who they were lining up next to.

They saw a man wearing white robe that resembles a spacesuit with an oxygen tank attached to a bubble or glass case around their head in order to not breathe the same air as those around him. In addition, he wore a yellow bandana around his left arm and had strapped 5 pistols and 2 boxes of ammo along with them. He also had two items that seemed to be used to samp things and held a scowl on his face throughout the whole time he and his guards walked through the town.

"...Where the hell is the shop?", The noble asked one of his guards.

" Just a few more blocks, sir.", The guard stated.

"...Why don't you go over and get those kabobs for me?", The noble asked, slightly irritated.

"B-But sir…", the guard started to protest.

 _ **BANG!**_

 __The now lifeless body of the guard fell to the ground with his brains and blood draining from his cracked open head. The spectators' reactions were mixed. Some were frozen in shock, some were looking away in disgust, others were vomiting their recent meal. Luffy's and Robin's faces was blank at the spectacle since they didn't really care about what just occurred and they have seen worse than this. After about 12 seconds of silence, the noble spoke up to another of his guards.

"..Bring in the slave. I've done enough walking for one day", the noble stated, stretching his arms.

"Y-yes sir!", the guard said, obviously still terrified.

"Slave?", Luffy's bad feeling triggered and he his hand twitched.

Two guards brought in a woman chained by her neck and arms. She was littered with wounds and marks that a whip would make on your body. Her clothes were tangled and ripped into a bloody and clothy mess. Her eyes held an enormous amount of fear and terror that luffy never thought would see on another person's face. On top of that, she was visibly shaking and sweating like it was a blazy hot summer day. But her face … it was her face that looked oddly familiar to him. The green eyes, the green hair (although, it's mangled) … it all looked so -

Luffy's eyes widened as he screamed in his head: _'MAKINO!'_

At the revelation, his fists clenched and he started grinding his teeth as mental images of what could have happened while they were seperated and what happened before that damned buster call. His head started pounding, the ringing came back, the pain was unbearable. He clutched his head with one hand and starts to breathe a little harder. He kept his breathing low so he wouldn't attract any attention, but damn it was difficult to not lash out and attack those damn a-holes.

"P-Please … let me g-"

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SPECIFICALLY TOLD NOT TO TALK OUT OF TURN!", one of the guards screamed at her as he right-hooked across her face, leaving another bright purple mark on her cheek. Luffy's blood started boiling more and more. He could feel the bloodlust from his inner demon just thrashing around in it's mental cage. He started visibly twitching and more sweat was dripping from his eyebrows and face.

Makino then shaking stood up to face the noble's eyes. They looked bored and unthreatened. She stared into his eyes with disgust, hate, and a small tinge of fear. But, he just shrugged it off and gave her an order: "Oi. Make like a horse and lead to that market over there." 

She didn't move.

"...oi. I gave you an order."

No response.

"Get. Moving." He was getting impatient. The bystanders watching or nearby could feel a creeping dark aura, leaking a little from his body. It was so intense, causing buildings around him to crack, windows to shatter, and the air pressure to increase and causing people to suffocate. Robin was able to breathe, albeit barely, and luffy was just shuddering in fear and shock.

'T-This pressure… it-it's crazy! I've never felt anything so terrifying and huge!', luffy exclaimed in shock.

The noble narrowed his eyes at her as he spoke" "Look. i have a severe headache this morning and i don't feel like dealing with your bullshit right now. So just do what i tell you … or there _will_ be consequences." More of that terrorous aura started to leak out. What Luffy started to notice was that most of the bystanders were slowly falling to the ground with foam forming in their mouths.

'What the…?!', Luffy thought.

Makino took a step back. If you couldn't see her quaking on her ripped boots, then you could really see it now. She has never looked so terrified in her life and it was dangerously showing. He started to walk towards her, with each step she takes one step back from him. This little cycle kept going for until she tripped and fell to the ground. He stared straight into her soul and said only two words: "Get. Moving."

...She didn't move a muscle. "I-I..-"

 **BANG!**

A shrill scream filled the air as a bullet bursted through Makino's shoulder, blood splattering all over the area. Luffy's heart pounded in his ears and head, the ringing was even louder than any times before then. He felt like he was suffocating and his whole brain rattled and throbbed in excruciating pain. He wanted to scream. He wanted the pain to stop. He didn't want to be reminded of that event, that nightmare, that constant reminder of his first, biggest, and most haunting failure.

 _...You couldn't protect them…_

His muscles slightly bulked and red stripes appeared around his arms and shoulders.

 _... You let them die…_

His front teeth extended and sharpened as he quietly groaned.

 _...You are weak…_

His eyes were tainted with black and his pupils shifted from the calm black to a demonic shade of red. He menacingly growled.

 _...You're as worthless as any other human being…_

'He's beyond forgiveness… HE NEEDS TO DIE!': was Luffy's last, rational thought.

…

...

Robin was, understandably, shaken and enraged at the fact that he would prey upon a defensless woman like that and even more enraged that no one (still conscious) would step in to stop him. She decided that she had enough and turned to luffy so they can leave … or where luffy _was_. She knew almost immediately what was going on as she saw luffy delivering a sharp uppercut to the noble's lower jaw. It caught him by surprise and he was sent back a few meters before regaining his ground. But as soon as he stopped, luffy rammed his head into his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, grabbed him by the shoulders, and double kicked him into a building. Some seconds later, the noble stood up and brushed off the dust on his clothes and pulled out two pistols and shot at him. However, luffy was too fast for him as he dodged all of the bullets and went in to try and bright-hook him again. Keyword: _tried_. As soon as luffy moved his fist near his face … he vanished.

Luffy was shook at first, but quickly turned behind him … just to find the noble's outfit laying in a heap on the floor. Confusion halting him, the noble nailed him in his left cheek and sending him flying into a broken building and piles of broken glass and drawing blood from his mouth. When Luffy got his bearings back together, he finally got a good look on him. He was now wearing a plain blue T-shirt and sleeveless gloves, with black jeans and nikes. But what was off was that his right fist was pitch black. But before he could question further, he dashed at him faster than he could see and back hands him from behind and air punches him through a few buildings.

"Is this all your tantrum can do for you? It's pathetic", the noble spat. This succeeded in angering luffy further and the pressure he was emitting to increase slightly and he rushed at the noble again and clashed fists. Luffy threw hundreds of punches to any open spots, like his abdomen, his arms, his jaw, etc. However, he dodged and/or blocked and/or countered each blow as if a giant was fighting a flea. With each taunt the noble makes at Luffy, he got more enraged and more pressure leaked from his body as he tried and tried to land a devastating blow on him, but no avail.

This cycle went on for about five minutes until the noble finally had enough. "You provided me enough entertainment…" He dodged one last punch and punched Luffy in his chest so hard that it caused his own heart to vibrate and crack slightly. Luffy screamed in pain and the noble used this opportunity to chop him at the back of his neck, successfully knocking him out. "...and you never had a chance to win. You lost the moment you acted."

As the noble stood over Luffy's unconscious form, he swiftly caught a hand that has grown on his shoulder and slowly crushed it, listening to the sickening sound of the bones cracking under the pressure. He turned to where he heard the low grunts of pain from the small crowd of bystanders. Without another word, he zipped right to the woman and knocked her in the gut, instantly passing her out. "Don't interfere", the noble stated. He then turned to the guards as he ordered them: "Forget about the market. Bring these two to my special prison. They're devil fruit users. I wonder how long would it take before their will breaks into nothing but dust."

They responded with "RIGHT AWAY, SIR MACKEREL!", and carried the two unconscious devil fruit users to his personal ship.

A whole new type of hell was waiting for them buy the time they wake up…

To Be Continued

 **A/N:** **Here it is. Chapter 6. I couldn't find the time to do this chapter since my internet was acting up recently. But, i finally finished it. And just to warn you all, the next few chapters will have mature content but i won't go to in depth with what happens. Also, i have a schedule for each story so i can organize a bit.**

 **(In order of first to last)**

 **Luffy: King Of Revolution**

 **JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **One Piece: Endgame**

 **So expect the chapters to be released in that order. With that, remember to review, PM, and reach out to me with any ideas you have for my current stories, and tell me if you want to see any of my planning stories to become reality. I'll see y'all next time. Ciao.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Welcome To Hell**

The feeling of slight rocking and the sounds of loud motors running made Luffy stir in his sleep (or in this case, unconsciousness). _'Wait. rocking? Motors? That's not normal…..'_ He groggily sat up and stretched out his limbs and after looking around a bit, he found himself on a bunk bed with chains locked onto his arms and ankles tight. Slightly shocked, Luffy thrusted his arms and legs around to try and break away from the chains but to no avail. Using the term "confusion" and a tint of "fear" was an understatement. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know who was doing these to him, he didn't know where Robin and the other people he's known were, he was panicking inside. Until … it hit him. The memories of the noble, the torture, makino … those memories were enough to make him bend and crunch the railings on the bed. But he sighed as he finalized: _'.. I'll worry about those later. Right now, i need to know where the hell i am and how to get to the others.'_

Luffy tilted his head upwards and yelled out to see if anyone else was there. "HELLO?! IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!", he yelled out. At first, no one responded and he felt that he was abandoned by some dumbass crew and waiting to drown in the dark and, seemingly, endless ocean. "God damnit. The abandoned ship routine. Now what the hell am I supposed to d-" His train of thought was cut short when an electric jolt shot through his body that instantly knocked him out again. "What the hell…." He falls asleep.

…

…

…

bang. banG. baNG. bANG. BANG. BANG! **BANG!** _ **BANG!**_

Luffy jumped awake with a start as he stared out at … bars? He stared out in front of him with his arms chained together with Kairōseki cuffs, making his mind feel like goo and wobbling around the cell. He groggily looked up towards the guard and asks him why the fuck is he banging on the … door, i guess. The guard only responds by stating that it was time for their exercises. Luffy tilts his head in confusion as the cell door opens and guard throws him across the ground hard (yes, it hurt like hell) and yells in his ear: "GET TO THE DAMN EXERCISE ROOM, JACKASS!" The guards forced him to stand and sent him to a room with multiple different contraptions that looked, to him, weapons of absolute torture. It made him shiver.

After the guard dropped him off into the room, he slammed the door and locked it with a special key. Luffy looked around and saw more people with most he didn't recognize. He felt nervous with all of these strangers with him in the same room with him and decided to stay in the corner. Nothing really happens for about 20 minutes until a girl, who was two years older than Luffy, walked up to him wearing a small laced top with exotic swirl patterns leaving her mid-riff exposed with the only other piece of clothing is a small loin cloth around her hips. She looked down at the floor shyly as she spoke at almost a whisper: "H-Hi. A-are you n-new h-here?" Luffy found her shy attitude a tad bit cute as he responded with: "Yeah. Looks creepy as hell, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah, i g-guess..", the girl responded.

"... So, are you going to introduce yourself? It's considered rude to not do that", Luffy told her.

"I-I know that!", the girl responded with a cute pout, "M-my name is b-boa. B-boa h-hancock."

"See? Was that so hard?", Luffy said with a small smirk.

"S-shut up!", hancock responded, with the pout still on her face.

"Ok. Ok. I'm Luffy. Nice to meet you!", Luffy introduced as he stretched out his hand to shake hers.

"Y-yeah. Y-you t-too", she replied as she shook his hand as the pout vanished and her cute shy face reappeared onto her face.

"So how do a little girl like you get here? Aren't your parents here somewhere?", Luffy asked her, curiosity raising.

A sad look fell upon her face as she started to speak: "A few weeks ago, my sisters and I were included into the Kuja Pirates crew and were sailing on their ship, when suddenly, we were captured by intimidating men and were sold to the World Nobles. During my time so far, I was fed a weird fruit to entertain my captors."

Luffy's face turned serious as he asked his next question: "What did these men look like?"

"The ones that the others were listening to wore weird spacesuits and rode on c-chained p-people… t-they had a look of f-fear and d-death in their e-eyes …. I-i-i don't want that t-to happen to m-me.." She slowly began to break down into tears. The fear in her voice shook Luffy's core and he instinctively gave her a light hug.

"Easy, easy. It won't happen to you. I won't let it", Luffy said as he patted her silky raven hair. She lightly returned the hug and whispered: "You promise?"

Without hesitation, he nodded.

It took hancock 2 minutes to calm her sobbing and let go of Luffy. When she did, he let go as well. "Also… what do you mean by 'entertain'?", Luffy questioned.

"You're about to find out…", Hancock responded as a door opened, revealing the warden of the prison entered the room with a stern look on his face. He ordered all of the prisoners to form a single-filed line, facing the door he entered from. As each approached the door, they received a collar on their necks with a four-digit code.

Luffy= 1240

Hancock= 2906

After each one received a collar, the warden laid down the rules and regulations for the establishment.

"If you have been selected to settle here, then you have been ordered here by master Mackerel or another World Noble. Be proud of yourselves, as you'll all be supporting a cause that will change this world for the better and will succeed to give you meaning to your almost worthless lives. But don't think this will be a walk in the park or something harmless. You'll be the subjects of experiments that will help us stabilize devil fruits and awaken their true powers to protect the good people in this world and establish a new world order. Now, what to do and what not to do. Simple. Do as your told and follow the schedule promptly as we **hate** people that are late or slack off. In addition, always keep the place tidy … unless you want your **guts** to be the new dump disposals! Also, your bodies will go through major hell and you may feel like you want to leave or even die to relieve yourself from this. But, **sucks to be you**." He ends it off with an absolutely evil smirk as the guards send the prisoners to another big room to begin the experiments. The warden watches them leave as says to himself:

"Let Operation: SMILE … **begin**."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time: Part 2**


	9. Announcement

**Important Announcement**

First off, I am very sorry for the silence on the website for the past few weeks. There were summer programs and catching up to Naruto … (Don't know why i didn't earlier on). I was at a standstill for the stories I want to continue and/or create onto the channel. There were multiple lacks of ideas and lack to write when I had them, but I promise that I will try my best to get back on track with the stories as soon as I can.

However, until then, I need your opinion on what should happen next. Recently, I released a poll on my home page on what chapter you would want to see in the near future. If you want a specific chapter of any of the choices shown:

Chapter 8 of Luffy: King Of Revolution

Chapter 1 of Fairy Tail: Make My Story

Chapter 2 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: X

Chapter 1 of Dragon Ball Eternal: Season 1

… vote on the page and tell me what you think. Also, you're free to give ideas of what you want to occur in the future of the JoJo story because … I don't know.

Also, you've probably seen that I deleted my One Piece: Endgame story. The reason why was because … i lost motivation and there is no fucking idea in my mind of how this story should be paced, at all. There is just nothing.

Also, last thing. The poll that i have set up will last until August 16, - weeks from now. I'll close the poll and work on the chapter you guys voted for when that time comes. So, get voting!

And, that's all i have to say.

Always remember to leave a review, PM me if you have any ideas for me to hear, and have a great day. Peace!


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Welcome To Hell - Part 2**

The prisoners were sent to another rectangular building that was parallel to the one they exited from. However, they didn't enter the building directly, instead they went toward a hatch in front of the building that, which when opened, reveals a gigantic white and blue-ish hallway with plain cell doors lining down, seemingly, endlessly. It didn't look as bad as they were taking it to be and some of the prisoners relaxed and a small few even started chuckling to themselves on how this will be a cakewalk for them. Oh, how wrong they were.

They did stop and the select prisoners that were sent to cells were little kids that looked around the ages of 4 to 9. Luffy didn't even realize that there were prisoners this young entering this place and he inwardly worried on just how many people fell victim to these … whatever they were. Whatever it was they were in for, he kept his guard up and looked out for hancock when need be and he also had to look out for Robin. _'Speaking of Robin, where could she be in this place…?'_ Before his thoughts could continue, the guards sent the other prisoners to a floor below the 4-9 aged prisoners via an elevator to a level that instantly screamed 'Hellzone' to everyone, especially Luffy.

The level was a visual nightmare with it being a gigantic orange and red-ish hallway with old and rusty cell doors lining down, seemingly, endlessly across a steamy red floor. The heat was so insane that as soon as they entered the level, every prisoner started to sweat profusely and the guards put on some sort of gear that apparently keeps them cool. Not only that but every one of their feet burned with each step which resulted in them not being able to sit or stand still in one place. The prisoners started to fear for themselves and inwardly questioned how were they going to survive in this place. No one held the answer and Luffy knew that they would have to wait and see.

- **X** -

A few hours pass by without much happening. All that occurred was the prisoners being directed to their cells. After the door shut with a loud bang, Luffy's eyes wandered around the area where he stumbled into. It didn't look like much: there was a toilet at the wall opposite of the door and a single bed on his right side. On the left side, there was a schedule for the upcoming days which, according to the paper, was going into effect tomorrow.

Schedule

4:00am Wake up

4:30am - 4:50am Breakfast

4:50am - 12:00pm Experiments I

12:00pm - 5:20pm Training

5:20pm -12:00am Experiments II

12:10am Lights out

Luffy's eyes widened considerably after reading that. The times were so early and the periods labeled "Experiments" significantly worried him as different images went through his head on what could happen during those times. But soon, his attention shifted to the guy who brought him here: the space suit-wearing guy. Luffy sat crossed legged and went into a deep thinking mode.

' _That guy… he moved so fast that I couldn't keep up, even when I accessed that strange power that managed to save my life back then….'_

Images of the buster call flash through his mind.

 _'I couldn't save anyone. I was helpless. I was weak. I was … scared. And because of my weaknesses, my home and all of the people I would consider family are gone. why…. Why …. WHY?!'_

Luffy slammed his fist into the brick wall as a dark red aura surrounded him.

 _'WHY AM I SO AFRAID?! WHY AM I SO WEAK?! WHY CAN'T I PROTECT_ _ **ONE**_ _DAMN PERSON?!'_

Luffy's frustration and rage flared up extremely and people around his cell began to pass out with foam in their mouths. However, Luffy was oblivious to those events around him and was still intently thinking.

' _...This training … this place ... if this could help me get stronger… strong enough so no more of my friends would die, then … then I'll do it. No more cowering… no more fear… no more helplessness… today ….'_

Luffy clenches his fists.

' _...TODAY IS THE DAY I START MY JOURNEY TO BE THE PIRATE KING!'_

 **To Be Continued**

 **Next Time: Demons And Mochi - Rivalries Born**


End file.
